Hermes/Mercury
Pantheon: Greek/Roman Title: Messenger of the Gods Authority: Wisdom Information Hermes is the Greek messenger god who travelled between dimensions. He is associated with the wise Ancient Egyptian god Thoth and the later Roman Mercury. He is credited with great knowledge, healing powers and medical knowledge. The double entwined snake of Hermes’ and Mercury’s caduceus, or wand, which is often a living growing staff, is a symbol both of healing and of powerful communication. The snake forms two circles, the interlinked cycles of good and evil, life and death, light and darkness. The wings on the caduceus are for wisdom, guarding against gossip and malicious words as well as illness. Among Hermes’ many patronages were moneylenders and thieves and so he can protect against poverty and trickery, as well as helping you to speak the truth that is in your heart. Hermes can also be invoked for all medical and commercial matters, for good fortune of all kinds and for peaceful sleep. Hermes Greek messenger god, swift and cunning, portrayed with winged feet, wearing a winged helmet and carrying a caduceus, a serpent-entwined, magic wand that symbolizes spiritual illumination. Hermes also was a patron god of magic, using his caduceus to cast spells. As god of travelers, his image was erected at crossroads; he was charged with escorting the souls of the dead to the underworld. The dog is associated with Hermes for its intelligence and devotion. According to myth, Hermes was born of Zeus and Maia, daughter of Atlas. He was a shrewd thief from his earliest hours. Before nightfall on his first day of life, he stole most of Apollo’s heifers. Zeus made him return the heifers. In contrition, Hermes invented the lyre and gave it to Apollo. Hermes continued to play malicious tricks but also was generous in his protection of others: for instance, he saved Odysseus from the magical spells of Circe. Hermes appears in Greek mythology more often than any other deity. The Greeks identified him closely with the Egyptian god of wisdom and magic, Thoth. Hermes is said to have learned the mysteries of the universe, which he sought to teach others. Hermes has been equated with Odin and Wotan in Norse and Teutonic mythology, and with Buddha. Hermes, along with Thoth, is personified in Hermes Trismegistus, a mythical figure said to have written the Hermetica texts of ancient sacred learning and lore. Smite Lore Mercurial. A word that evokes volatility, quickness, and cunning. But to compare anything to the speed and wit of the Messenger God Mercury would be to compare a hot day to the searing forge of Vulcan, or a blooming rose to the glory of Venus. It is but a pale comparison. Mercury can leap the space between lightning and thunder, outfox the fox king, and reach tomorrow before the sun. As an infant, Mercury escaped the watchful eye of his half-brother, Apollo, stole his cattle, fashioned a lyre from a tortoise shell, and snuck in a nap, all before Apollo found him missing. His father, Jupiter, found the child's mischief boisterously entertaining, and awarded him the task of delivering messages for the Gods, travelling between the Heavens, the Earth, and even to the depths of the Underworld. Information Source A Solitary Pagan